Alien Lunch
by Scalene Waffles
Summary: Numbuh Vine has an interesting lunch with an unexpected ally turned fugitive. Set near the beginning of the series.
1. Marshmallows, Mulch, and a Meetup

**My first fanfic ever! This is based on a theory I have. Not in any way canon.I did my best and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Dialouge is in Italic**

 **All characters belong to Mr** **Warburton.**

 **...**

Right now, the Kids Next Door Arctic Base was primarily empty. It was the first Saturday of summer vacation and all thr operatives were off spending time with their families. All of them, except one.

Alone, there was a one who had stayed behind, and was now sitting at a table in the arctic cafeteria, drinking hot chocolate through a crazy straw, making marshmallows constantly float around him. As in, in the air around him. How? Simple, he wasn't a human operative.

Aside from some black hair and a hat, he didn't really look like a human at all. He was very odd-looking to say the least. With a polar bear paw, a snow leopard paw, a cow hoof, an orange claw, a set of mismatched bird and bat wings, an antler and a horn, green chest fluff, a gray head with floppy ears, and a rather out-of-place pink tail, he kind of looked a Frankenstein creature made from parts taken out of the zoo.

The operative was out in the base, making a quick check through security and records and candy supply before heading to his own home. Right now, he just wanted one last cup of cocoa before heading off in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R..

 _Been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it Numbuh Freak Of Nature?_

The young operative looked behind him, startled by the mention of his old Numbuh. There behind him stood an alien that kind of looked like a lot like an upside down plant. He turned to her with an odd look.

 _"Ah, so it has Numbuh Vine. Kind of weird, seeing you here."_

 _"With you. EVERYTHING is weird."_

 _"Heh-heh. True. So, um, what are you doing here?"_

 _"I've come down for an inspection. The Supreme Leader has sent down an operative to see if there's any operative worthy to represent this planet."_

 _So you guys are still going at the whole "adulthood" thing?"_

Numbuh Vine sighed, her vines starting to droop. " _Yes, we are"_

The other alien's expression then changed from terrified to a sad pondering, tilting his head in confusion.

Numbuh Vine then looked up and stated emotionelessly " _It's a long story."_

She then looked up to suddenly find her fellow operative with 2 ice seats near the table he was previously sitting at. _"iI've got time."_

Numbuh Vine floated by and hovered a little lower over the seat (because I don't think that she can actually sit). Beside her, she suddenly saw a large open bag of lawn mulch. Assuming the source, she looked over to the operative next to her, who started to once again play around with his hovering marshmallows.

" _Thanks_ ", Numbuh Vine said and proceeded to take a leaf full of mulch.

Vine: _Can I trust you with a secret?_

The ex- galactic operative then stopped to look at her " _You could, but I don't think you really should_." He joked.

 _Numbuh Freak, I'm serious"_

 _I know. Sure you can tell me anything. But, for the future, I don't go by that Numbuh anymore."_

Numbuh Vine then sighed. _"You know how I said the Ultra-Supreme Leader has sent down an operative to find a worthy planet representative?"_

Her former friend then nodded as he started to make hot chocolate bubbles, momentarily not paying attention.

Vine: _"Well, I'm not that operative"_

He then stopped in shock practically choking on his hot chocolate, making the levitating marshmallows suddenly fall to the icy floor. _"I'm sorry"_ , he said after recovering from the shock _"What?"_

 _"I'm not down here to find the operative to represent Earth"_

 _"Well, then what are you doing down here anyways? Unless something's changed since my escape-"_

 _"I want to try and save it_ "

Numbuh Vine turned to see a very strange look, as if trying to find which emotion to express.

 _I said I came down for an inspection. I want to see if I can find some way to get some inner Earth detail._

 _Oh. Well, have they already sent down another operative?_

 _Yes. Numbuh 74.239's come down to try and find a representative. He's off looking in Europe now inspecting Sector Double S_.

 _"I see."_ He then started to calm down and resume floating marshmallows, beginning to go into thought.

 _I need to see if there's any way I can find the potential representative first before he does. Because if I don't, well.., you know..._

 _Yeah, I know._

The 2 then sat and ate together in an awkward silence, the only sound coming from FON continuing hot chocolate bubbles.

Deciding to change the subject, the ex-galactic operative asked Numbuh Vine " _So, um, are they still looking for me?"_

 _Well, technically no. They've already found you._

The operative suddenly spat out his hot chocolate all over the table around. In between coughing and sputtering he exclaimed _"WHAT?!"_

 _You mean you don't know? How do you think we found this place?"_

At those words, his eyes started to go wide and slowly started to freeze as he began to comprehend the realization.

 _You see, when you escaped all those years ago from your rebellion, we started to look for your landing coordinates. It took a while, but we eventually found you. And a new planet which the Supreme Leader has stated "as a bonus"._

The ex GKND operative then sat completely frozen stiff in a state of shock. He then looked down at his hot chocolate with a look of despair and his ears drooping down.

 _Um, Numbuh Freak?_

He ignored that she used his despised old Numbuh, still looking down.

 _Numbuh Freak Of Nature?_

There was still no response, until he meekly uttered, _It's all my fault._

 _Excuse me?_

He then said slightly louder, "This _planet's going to get destroyed. And it's all my fault._

There was now an awkward silence between the 2 aliens.

In the awkwardness, Numbuh Vine realized that through the conversation she had finished the bag of mulch in front of her. She decided it'd probably be a good idea to go back to her planetary pursuit and hovered off of her seat _Well_ , _thank you for the nourishment. I must be on my way to find an operati-_

 _1._

 _What?_

 _Numbuh 1. Go to him._

 _What are you talking about, Numbuh Fr-_

Suddenly, she was given a large and harsh exclaim that shook the entire Arctic Base. " _DON'T! CALL ME THAT!."_

It was Numbuh Vine's turn to be shocked. She then slowly nodded. _"O-O-Of course"_

The ex-Numbuh Freak then began to calm down. _"Numbuh 1 is a close acquaintance. We don't see each other much, but he's one of the most loyal, determined, and to be honest, completely awesome kids next door operatives I've ever seen. I don't know if he'll be the exact one that will be picked, but I can expect him to be a candidate._

 _W-Well, thank you. Um, why are you telling me this?_

 _Because it's my fault they're even here. The least I can do is try to have a shot to save my home._

Numbuh Vine then looked confused at the statement _. "You're -?_

 _It's not by birth planet, true. But ever since I escaped to here, I feel.. really happy. Granted, they don't know I'm.. well, whatever it is I am, but I have a family. Friends. Respect. For the first time I don't feel like-_

 _A freak?_

"Yeah.", was the quiet reply Numbuh Vine recieved.

There was a moment where silence loomed over the base. Then, with his hot chocolate done, the ex-Numbuh started to get up from his seat and head out of the base.

 _"Well, I better head home before my folks start worrying about me. My job is done here"_

 _Yeah I better head off to and find this Numbuh 1._

The two started to head off to the docking bay. As they approached the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s.

As the ex-galactic operative began to climb inside one of them, he then turned to Numbuh Vine once more.

 _"By the way, he's in Sector V. If you type it in, it'll give you the coordinates to them._

 _Thank you very much Numbuh Fr- I mean, Numbuh..._

 _"Sixty. I go by Numbuh 60 now"._

 **...**

 **Yeah so.. that happened.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this : )**

 **Comments are always welcome. Please tell me if anything doesn't make sense or is too confusing.**

 **I made a design of Numbuh 60's alien design on my DeviantArt account.**

 **I might continue this later in the future. Writing this was pretty fun.**


	2. Pistachio Ice cream and Past Consolation

**Set after LIZZIE, around a week after the first chapter.**

 **All characters belong to Mr Warburton (but I assume you already knew that).**

 **Comment shout-outs**

 **Guest: Thank you, I try. This was reassuring because I was worried people wouldn't like this.**

 **Venator77: Thank you. Yeah, looking back, that wasn't the best choice of words because he really isn't human at all. I'm sorry, that was bad word choice on my part, and I'll make sure to fix that.**

 **...**

Numbuh Vine was exhausted from the long day.

She spent the prior week beginning to know this Numbuh 1 (Who she learned later was named Nigel). She had found to be an extraordinary operative. Loyal, determined, serious (almost a little too serious), just like Numbuh 60 said. But even outside of the Kids Next Door, he was still a pretty nice kid. She would definitely have to keep a closer eye on him as a candidate. However, despite all these positives, she ran into one large problem that could get in the way: His team.

She had just met the rest of him that morning. It was definitely a rough start with her being their leader's boyfriend, especially after the boyfriend helmet fiasco. She would had to find a way to earn their trust somehow. But she figured she could find something out later.

Right now, she was enjoying the rest of her pistachio ice cream she got with Nigel. As she licked her cone, she started to make her way to her temporary base. She soon came across a large old half-chopped tree sitting near a cliffside, looking over the city Sector V was located. With the inside decorated with her galactic equipment and pod, it was the perfect location: undetectable by the G:KND, and still close enough to keep an eye on Nigel.

Numbuh Vine hovered over the cliffside, looking down at the late city lights below, then over at the enormous and very out-of-place treehouse that stood near the suburbs. As she admired the view, she suddenly saw that her ice cream was starting to drip down on her vines. Vine looked down at the sticky mess, trying to think of a way to keep the rest of it from melting

She was suddenly interrupted mid-thought when she felt a crispy breeze of coldness. Then, Vine started to see around her small little frozen crystals. Snowflakes.

It was snowing. In the beginning of June.

Numbuh Vine peered back down at the city, seeing that it still looked like it did before. It was then she realized that it was only snowing around where she was at.

Vine looked up through the plethora of snowflakes to try and locate the mysterious source. It was only when she looked up near her treehouse that she saw, spiraled around the tree trunk, a familiar pink tail.

 _Numbuh 60?_

Suddenly, Numbuh Vine went closer to the tree to see a old face looking up at the sky, completely oblivious to the mini-winter around him.

 _Oh, hey Numbuh Vine. How's it hanging?_

 _Funny_

Numbuh Vine then noticed above the operative was a giant white snow cloud.

 _I assume you're the one doing this?_

 _What?,_ Numbuh 60 asked, momentarily out of thought. He then looked down to see all the snow around him. _Oh! Wow, uh... sorry. I-I didn't realize I did_ _all this. If you want I can-_

 _No, no it's fine. I don't really mind._

Numbuh 60 then looked back up to the sky, the area around them still snowing down, as if he was trying to look for something. Numbuh Vine looked up at him confusingly. With the last of her ice cream cone in one of her vines, she used her remaining vines to climb up the tree trunk until she was beside him on the same branch.

She then looked at him to see a saddened face still staring at the stars above them.

 _If it helps, they don't know your exact location, so you still have some time._

This failed to gain a response. Vine turned to look at 60 and, after a closer examination, nnoticed that his eyes were slightly red and puffy and underneath them were some semi-dry stains. She then sighed and decided to try and comfort him (the key word being "try").

 _You know, we probably still would've found Earth eventually._

 _It doesn't matter. What matters is you found it out now,_ Numbuh 60 replied indignantly. He then saddened again as he lowered his head. _And it's because of me._

Numbuh Vine then finished the last of her ice cream and stated with confidence,

 _No. What matters is that we still have a chance._

 _What?_ N _umbuh Vine-_

 _Numbuh 60? Look at me._

Patton turned around to his plant-like friend, who then used 2 of her vines to touch his cheeks, as if to hold his head into her slightly sticky appendages.

 _I know you screwed up big time. And I can imagine that it must hurt greatly. But we still have time to fix this. YOU still have time to fix this._

 _But how? What could I do to make this any better? E-Everytime I've tried,_ Numbuh 60 started to stutter as more tears began to reform in his eyes, and the snow around them started to come down a harder, _I-I just mess..._

Numbuh Vine then gave him a very stern look, _Ok, b_ _efore we restart the waterworks, no. No you don't. To be honest, you've been the biggest help I've had in a long time._ Patton then gave Vine a sad cconfused look.

 _This past_ week, Numbuh Vine explained, _I have been observing and knowing Nigel Uno, from your suggestion. A great person, and an even better operative. We may have a chance to warn him, and to get him on our side. Everyone, living down here, they can still be saved._

There was a small silence between the 2 aliens as the snow started to fall down at a slower pace.

 _And that_ , she said while pointing at him with one of her spare vines, _is because of you._

Numbuh Vine let go of Numbuh 60's head as he sat there and stared at her with gleaming eyes in silence. Numbuh Vine looked at him and started to notice that the snowing around them had stopped.

 _Well now that we're done with all this mushiness, I have to go inside and start to log in some very vital informa-_

Vine was suddenly interrupted by a white furry tight embrace as her fellow operative started to bawl his eyes out. She hovered still for a moment before reluctantly returning the hug and trying to comfort him.

 _T-Thank you._

 _Um..you're welcome.,_ Numbuh Vine managed to spit out through the crushing hug. _I-If you don't...mind l-letting go.._

 _Oh, sorry,_ Numbuh 60 let go of Numbuh Vine, sniffling as a few more tears ran down his face. _Thank you. I really needed to hear that._

 _Yes, we'll, I'd love to chat some more but I have to some work to do so...,_ Vine started to hover over the snowy branch to get to the top of the inside of the trunk.

 _Of, actually that's why I'm here. To see you._

Numbuh Vine suddenly stopped in shock and jerked back to face 60. _What?_

 _I just thought you'd like the company, Earth gets pretty lonely at night. Plus, you'd might like some extra Earth intel to fit in better._

Vine then thought about it for a quick moment. It was a rather generous gesture, something she wasn't very used to, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to, at least for a little while. Plus, the more info she could get, the better.

 _Well, I guess you could stay a little bit longer, you know, until you have to go back to your parents.._

 _Aw, don't worry about them,_ Numbuh 60 casually replied, _I_ _tol_ _d them I'm staying over tonight at a friend's house._

 _Oh._ _Well, come inside. We have a lot of work to do._

Numbuh 60 then quickly followed behind her to the top, the snow starting to slowly melt away from the June heat. Before the 2 entered inside to Vine's pod inside, she then stop to face Patton.

 _Numbuh 60?_

 _Uh-huh?_

 _Am I your... friend?_

 _Yeah,_ he replied as if she just asked him if the sky was blue.

Numbuh Vine hovered slightly for a moment, taken in the realization. _Sorry, just wanted to know. Come on._

The 2 went inside the trunk, and although Patton couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling.

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. And that I didn't ruin Patton's character.**

 **Also, special thank you to my friend, UniversesCollideInc from DeviantArt, for helping me out of a serious writer's block.**

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
